


Breaking Point

by Mothgender



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/No Comfort, Megamind gets to rage, Wayne Scott fakes his death, Wayne fucked up, and I want someone besides Roxanne to acknowledge it, and the three arguably most important people in his life react appropriately, listen, listen okay, surprise rage from Minion, there is no Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothgender/pseuds/Mothgender
Summary: There was no celebration, no fanfare on the day Wayne Scott died.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 59





	1. Every Breath You Take (Belongs In Someone Else's Lungs)

The day Wayne Scott died, there was no celebration, no fanfare. Megamind did not dance his way to city hall. He did not spend the ensuing weeks running rampant through the streets.

The day Wayne Scott died, Megamind looked at the charred skeleton of the man he had molded his life around, and he sat on the ground and cried.

It was Minion who stopped the broadcast; Roxanne who though teary eyed and shaking bundled up the skeleton, thick boned and loose.

It was Minion who delivered the corpse and Minion who drove Roxanne home, awake and bleary; Minion who brought Megamind home and Minion who walked into one of the sound-proof rooms of the lair and screamed and screamed and screamed.

None of them slept.

Roxanne does not blame Megamind in this story. She does not call him a monster, does not wonder what will become of the city.

Most notably, she does not ask him if he’s happy now. She knows the answer in the way he couldn’t look away from the body or even walk himself to the invisible car.

What Roxanne does, in the early hours of the next morning, is wonder how Wayne had ever functioned in the world where copper was so common.

* * *

Megamind does not sleep. For hours he lays in the bed where Minion left him.

Where Minion left him.

Minion _left_ him.

When he closes his eyes he sees that charred skull staring back at him. His hands are dripping with the blood of the only other person from their galaxy.

He doesn’t cry. He cried himself out some time ago. Now he just feels… he just feels.

Megamind gets up.

He does not acknowledge Brainbots designation Em Dash and Spork as he shuffles by.

He sits at his work bench and looks down at the plans for the death ray, flinches at the name, and covers it.

It was just supposed to be a gimmicky name.

It shouldn’t have had near enough power to…kill. Not Wayne.

It wasn’t even actually powered by the sun for fuck’s sake! It wasn’t even supposed to be more powerful than the last Fourth of July explosion!

He needs to know what went wrong.

* * *

Roxanne does not go into work the next day. The city does not blame her. She is the damsel, and they give her space to grieve. They still think she and Wayne were a couple.

They never were. It wouldn’t have worked out, the two of them. But he was her friend, her best friend really.

She hiccups and snarls as she wipes the tears away. She’s gone through every memory, every picture, every article and video she can find.

Something has to explain this. Anything but what she’s thinking.

* * *

Minion goes to the reef pool, to his coral and anemones and clown fish and he does not emerge for three days.

* * *

When Minion returns to the world he finds Megamind in the midst of hundreds of hanging papers and sighs.

“Sir, what is this?”

Megamind spins around, frantic. “It doesn’t make sense, Minion, it just doesn’t make _sense._ ”

“Sir, please, you need to _sleep.”_

“Minion, listen, you remember the gravity mishap.”

Minion flares his fins, agitated. “Sir, I don’t think now is the time-”

Megamind starts pacing. “No, Minion you’re not _listening,_ the whole array, a big part of it was lined with _copper_. If, if copper really was a weakness of his, shouldn’t it have, I don’t know, stopped him from destroying it?!”

Minion opens his mouth, hand up ready to refute whatever Megamind was saying, closes his mouth. “Huh.”

* * *

It’s just a theory, they know. A single fraying thread to keep them from falling into the abyss. But it’s something and they don’t think about what it implies, neither of them could handle going down that path right now.

They don’t know what to do with it so they go to the smartest person they know.

Roxanne opens the door expecting to have to shoo away another well-meaning neighbor and their grief casserole. She’s just shy of stunned taking in their exhausted forms and stands aside to let them in.

Megamind is still soot-stained, still wearing the same clothes she’d last seen him in. She’s barely better, having only barely managed to put on new clothes and wash her face.

There’s silence for a while, Megamind fidgeting, Minion looking anywhere but at her.

They speak over each other. “I don’t think he’s dead.” “He’s not dead.”


	2. I Called To Wish the Worst of Luck To Everything You Do (Oh God Can You Blame Me?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayne receives a rather unpleasant and completely deserving house call.

It takes time for the three of them to confirm their theories, but confirm them they do. Megamind explains the gravity array, and Roxanne shows video proof of Wayne interacting with copper without any problem.

“You knew him better than me, do you have any idea where he’d go?”

Roxanne pauses for a moment. “I think I do.”

* * *

The little school house has dilapidated over the years with no one looking after it. The bell tower was leaning to one side, dangerously close to fully crumbling. The interior was coated in a thick layer of dust, save for worn path through the dust to a hatch in the floor.

The basement is decidedly nicer than the ground floor. There are keepsakes in display cases, a wall of guitars, the furnishings a monument to decadence.

And in the middle of it all, Wayne sits on the couch holding a guitar.

He looks puzzled to see them.

“Roxanne? Little buddy? Minion? What uh, what are you guys doing here?”

_Wayne._

Not dead, not dead, not a skull at his feet, but living _breathing._ No longer were his hands red with the blood of the city’s golden boy. 

He’d never wanted Wayne dead. Metrocity, and it seems now Wayne, never seemed to grasp that. It was all for the presentation, the drama of it all. Sure, he’d never liked Wayne when they were kids, but they’d formed a sort of symbiotic relationship, they kept each other in check and kept other supers from rampaging through the city for fear of retribution from them both. He’d thought they’d been…not quite friends but friendly enough.

Wayne. In a bathrobe. Not dead. 

Holding a goddamn guitar.

Something in Megamind that had been just barely holding itself together finally snaps. It had all been theory, just a thought that maybe he didn’t ruin the whole fabric of his world.

But Wayne is breathing he’s breathing he’s _breathing._

Roxanne is screaming and somehow Wayne doesn’t look particularly bothered. Megamind’s ears are ringing so he can’t tell what she’s saying, but he’s sure it’s appropriately outraged. 

His emotions are bubbling and churning and all the pain and the hurt and the guilt of the last three days comes frothing together into a vat of rage.

When Roxanne takes a moment to catch her breath, he takes one slow, measured step forward.

Wayne looks decidedly uncomfortable at his approach and raises his hands in a placating manner. “Listen, Roxie, I’ve been going through a pretty rough time lat-”

At these words Minion of all people surges forward in his tank, the robotic suit barely keeping up with the neural feedback it’s receiving. Wayne takes a reflexive step back.

“Oh, _you’ve_ been having a rough time, have you? Well, _I’m sorry,_ did _you_ have to watch two of the only constants in your life break down when ‘your body’ crashed into the lair?” Minion swims back and forth, full of angry indignant energy. “Did you have to deliver a corpse to a grieving family? Keep yourself together to make sure the only two people you care about were even remotely okay before letting yourself fall into despair?”

Megamind places his hand on Minion’s shoulder and continues forward slowly.

He speaks softly, dangerously. “You were just going to let the city, let _me_ think that I murdered you.”

Wayne starts to open his mouth but Megamind cuts him off with a trilling hiss. _“I am not done speaking.”_

“I have tolerated a lot of shit over the years, _buddy,_ but I will not be framed for murder. What the hell were you even thinking?! That we wouldn’t figure it out? Do you think so little of us?”

“I was thinking I never really got a choice to do anything other than being a hero?”

“You could retire like a normal person! I can think of three heroes off the top of my head that have retired.”

Wayne fidgets with the guitar. “To be honest I thought you would be happy to be rid of me.”

“I have never actually ever tried to kill you since we were twelve!”

Roxanne speaks up. “Wayne.”

“Roxanne?”

“If you don’t come forward with an official statement by tomorrow I’m reporting on this.”

“Roxie-”

“Don’t. Just. Don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the encouragement! ^.^ The chapter titles come from the song Me Before Women & Children by K Sera.  
> Also I recognize that Wayne _could_ leave at any time but he is trapped by societal convention.


End file.
